James Huling
|hometown = Wichita Falls, TX |occupation = Staff Recruiter |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes}} was a houseguest on Big Brother 17 (US) and Big Brother 18 (US). In BB17, James was known for his pranking and scaring of houseguests, unrequited crush on Meg Maley, and being apart of the ill fated Goblins alliance. He was also a competition threat, winning 2 HoHs, 2 PoVs, and 2 BOTB competitions. He was ultimately voted out during the second half of the second double eviction, placing 7th. On finale night, he won America's Favorite Houseguest award. He returned for BB18. He was apart of the 8-Pack alliance which controlled the first two weeks. He formed a bond/relationship Natalie Negrotti. In week 9, he was positioned as the swing vote, and he ultimately cast the deciding vote against Victor Arroyo. However, this backfired as Victor managed to return to the house, and his friend/ally Nicole Franzel turned on him. His allies Michelle Meyer and Natalie were eliminated at the next two eviction ceremonies respectively. Fortunately, his luck changed after Natalie's eviction as Nicole and her showmance Corey Brooks worked with him to finally get Victor out of the house. After Victor's elimination, James decided to work with Paul Abrahamian to split up Corey and Nicole. He ended up casting the sole vote to evict Corey. He ultimately finished third, after Paul infamously evicted him and took Nicole to the final 2. On finale night, James was revealed to be the top three to win America's Favorite House guest along with Natalie and Victor, but he ultimately lost to Victor. Biography Birthday: May 22, 1984 James spent the first part of his life being raised in a boys’ home in South Carolina after his mother passed away from cancer and his father was unable to care for him. In his early teens, he was adopted by a Caucasian family and has called them mom and dad since. James loves his southern roots and served six years in the armed forces. Player History - Big Brother 17 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History Player History - Big Brother 18 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Carepackage History Voting History HOH History Post Big Brother *On April 27th, 2017, fellow houseguest and former girlfriend Natalie filed legal action against him for making troll accounts against her, releasing private photos of her, and posting false information about her on social media.https://twitter.com/AsianJamesBB17/status/856998323059740672 Trivia *James is the first Asian-American HouseGuest (and first minority HouseGuest) to win America's Favorite Player. He would later be followed by Victor Arroyo from Big Brother 18. **He is also the second person named James to win the prize. *James was the only Asian-American HouseGuest on Big Brother 17. *James is the first Asian-American HouseGuest to win two Head of Household competitions since Jee Choe in Big Brother 4. *Although he resides in Texas, James is the second HouseGuest since Marvin Latimer to be born in South Carolina. *James is the first male to win HOH twice in Big Brother 17. **He is also the first male to remain HOH officially twice. **He is also the third person to win HOH multiple times following Shelli and Vanessa. *James is the first person in Big Brother 17 to win HOH and POV in the same week. He would later be followed by Liz . **They were the only houseguests to accomplish this. *He is the first HouseGuest to win HOH, POV, and BOB in Big Brother 17. **He is the fourth HouseGuest to do this overall. Donny Thompson, Frankie Grande, and Christine Brecht (and later Steve Moses and Liz Nolan) have also done this. **He is the first HouseGuest ever to win 2 HOHs, 2 POVs, and 2 BOTBs in one season. *He is the first HouseGuest to not use the POV in Big Brother 17. *James holds the record for the most competitions won by an Asian-American in Big Brother history with 6 competitions (2 HOHs, 2 POVs, and 2 BOTBs). **If one doesn't count in the Battle of the Block as a competition, he still has the most competition wins with 4 competitions in total. *James's cat hat can be found here. *James won the second most competitions in Big Brother 17 with 6 behind Vanessa and Steve who each won 7. **However, without the Battle of the Block, he is tied with John and Liz for the third most competitions won in Big Brother 17 with 4. *James was the fourth HouseGuest to win the POV multiple times in Big Brother 17 following John, Steve, and Vanessa. *James is one of nine House Guests that have played in back-to-back seasons (the others being Janelle Pierzina, Howie Gordon, James Rhine, Kaysar Ridha, Jessie Godderz, Brendon Villegas, Rachel Reilly and Da'Vonne Rogers). *James was the last male to be nominated in Big Brother 18, being first put on the block on Day 80. *James is the fourth HouseGuest to make it past Day 78 without ever being nominated. The other houseguests are Derrick Levasseur, Austin Matelson and Nicole Franzel. *James is the only returner in Big Brother 18 to remain their previous general placement, placing as a jury member in both Big Brother 17 and 18. *James is the only returning HouseGuest in ''Big Brother 17'' to make the jury stage in that initial season. *If James had made final 2 in Big Brother 18, he would only receive votes from Natalie and Michelle . **If he made it with Nicole, he would receive additional votes from Paul and Victor . *James is tied with Janelle Pierzina for the most days spent in the house total with 177 days. *James is the third Asian-American HouseGuest to. make it to the Final 3. The first was Jun Song who eventually won her season and the second being Kevin Campbell from Big Brother 11. References Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Asian-American Contestants Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 17 (US) Contestants Category:Season 17 (US) Jury Members Category:7th Place Category:Season 18 (US) Contestants Category:Season 18 (US) Jury Members Category:3rd Place